kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side story - Admiralty: early days I
The prank The early days of Admiral Hiro's being a boss... Hiro: Sazanami, I have a question. Sazanami: What is it master? Hiro: What is a submarine? How come we never had one? Sazanami: Master! could it be that you are going to be responsible from now on!? Hiro: Wait... I never saw them before and yet... why do they wear school swimsuit? Is that even legal? It feels like HQ people are all pedo or somewhat. Sazanami: Ah!? Master, I bet you are somewhat fantasizing them since they are kinda... bulky there... (looks at her own) Hiro: well... I do admit that they have... hm? what's the matter? Sazanami: Never mind Master... Hiro: (It looks like she is feeling insecure again. Let's tease her for a while.) Alright. The two continued their work. A few hours later a box was delivered inside the office. The Admiral is currently out of the office and Sazanami was there doing her work. Sazanami: I wonder... Why was there a box delivered inside... what could the contents be? Well, no harm in looking... Sazanami opened the box and saw something that she must not seen. Okay, that was incorrect. She saw a school swimsuit and a two-piece bikini. Sazanami: Hmm... Somehow, this clothes are within my size... could it be... Oh well. I should try wearing it. Sazanami wore the aforementioned School swimsuit and it fits her perfectly. Then she looked at the mirror and saw that she still has a lot to develop. Sazanami: Well, I guess I could use some pads... Sazanami sit at the chair and continued doing her work and then... Hiro: Sazanami! Look at this We finally got our first Submarine! EH!? Sazanami: ... I-58: Hello! I am I-58. Call me Goya... Wait Admiral, you already have a sub before me. Did you lie to me-decchi? Hiro: No... She is my secretary destroyer. (It's happening all according to plan!) Sazanami: Master... How rude. I am a submarine also. Hiro: (somehow she is biting that role...) Okay. I-58: Admiral, why are you smiling? Hiro: (whispers to Goya) You see... I planned these events to happen. Heheheh. (grins) I-58: okay. (grins) Sazanami: Wait, why are you two smiling? Hiro: Man, I'll have to register you as a sub if I had to. I-58: Please treat me well Sempai! Sazanami: (Ah, they are making fun of me now...) Master, Get out!!! Sazanami kicked the Admiral out and carried I-58 outside too and then closed the door. Then, she opened the door wearing her original outfit. Sazanami: I knew it. I am not cut to become a submarine. The Admiral Stands up and pats Sazanami's head Hiro: I know. You are who you; are and that's it. Sazanami: Alright. Say Goya, can you stand up now. I-58: '''I can. Thanks-decchi. By the way, I noticed that you are kinda flat... but when you wore the swimsuit, you have a bit of volume... Could it be, that you are just wearing P... (knifed)* '''Hiro: !!! GOYA!!! Sazanami: Oh my, my hand slipped. Za Warudo... Hiro: Wait... You are not Dio!!! and you are not some maid from the Scarlet Devil Mansion!!! Sazanami: My! I forgot! Anyways Master, please teach your submarine to not say what is not supposed to say. Hiro: Well, If you killed her.. It'll be pointless to tell her anyways. Goya, You can stand up now. It's just a toy knife. I-58: Oh. I thought I died there just a while ago-decchi. Sazanami: it's my warning... I-58: Yes Ma'am. Admiral, I'll be going! Hiro: Okay. I-58 left the premises. Hiro: Say Sazanami, since I got to see you in that lovely outfit, did you perhaps... Sazanami: Master, that's borderline you know... Hiro: Okay. (She must have been wearing the bikini underneath the clothes of hers.) I'll be going out for now. The Admiral went out and go somewhere again. Sazanami: Damn, He caught me in my defenseless situation. I guess accidents do happen. Well then... She removed her clothing and tries the bikini that was in the box. Sazanami: It is perfectly strange that the clothes fits me perfectly. I wonder who... I think I knew who he is. Afterall, he has the gall to put up pranks like this. And he is the only guy here... No wonder. But how did he knew my measurement? Ushio-chan? I really don't know? As she ponders, the admiral is peeking in the slit he made a while ago and looks at his defensless victim. Hiro: (Nice scoop. I had to thank Ushio for the exact measurements though. I can pretty much guess it but Ushio lend me a hand and did what I instruct her to do. Oh, for making Sazanami happy... I wish she can be more blessed.) Then a light cruiser passed by. Sendai: Admiral... What are you... Hiro: !!! The Admiral hit Sendai to her weak spot and Sendai immediately fainted and he immediately run towards the other room with Sendai in tow. Sazanami went out to see what was the ruckus. Sazanami: I swear I heard Sendai-san's voice. But Master? Hmmm... Oh well. Sazanami enters to the room once more and continue doing her work. The two were in the other room... The Admiral woke Sendai up using a ammonia soaked cotton. Sendai: That's nasty... Hey Admiral! Hiro: Shhhh! Sendai: what are you doing at the wall of the office a while ago? Hiro: It's a top secret mission. I can't tell you that! Sendai: I see. I'll tell Sazanami-san what is that top secret mission of yours... Hiro: Wait. The Admiral pulled Sendai down and put her in the sitting position. Hiro: Listen Sendai. She didn't know what is that top secret mission of mine. Sendai: I see... Admiral, why are you sweating? Hiro: it's kinda hot inside this room. Sendai: Now that you mentioned it. It is hot... Hiro: anyways, Please don't tell her about this. If you do that, I'll be tying you whenever the night comes and let Jintsuu guard you all night long. Sendai: Not that!!! Hiro: Are we clear? Sendai: clear. Hiro: You can go now. I'll be going a few minutes after so that it doesn't look like we are both here. Sendai: okay. Sendai immediately went out of the room. 15 minutes later, the Admiral left the room and saw Sazanami outside holding a bat. Hiro: ... Sazanami: you know, It would be fine if you are just hiding, but please lower your volume if you are discussing something. I can pretty much hear you two anyways. So Master... What is your top secret mission. I am curious on what you have in that mind of yours... Hiro: Well... Sazanami: Let me guess... You want to see me wearing those clothes, right? Hiro: Kinda... Sorry! it's a yes! I definitely want to see you in that form! Sazanami: Alright. I forgive you. Hiro: Phew... Sazanami: Now then, Let's get back to work. I don't want Samidare say anything bad about the base I manage. Hiro: Sorry... Sazanami: For the record, I never liked her... not that because she is a great person. But she is too close to you. I want you to look only at my eyes, my body and my lips... They are all yours... Just say the word. Hiro: .... Sazanami: Then, I'll wait for your reply then. Sazanami dragged the Admiral back to the office and resumed their work together. First Heavy Cruiser am Mogami and I am the first Heavy cruiser of this base. I always wonder why my Admiral has so much trust in me despite being a weak heavy cruiser. Whenever I asked him, he answers that with... 'No matter what happens to you, we are brothers!'. Honestly, I am quite puzzled at his statement. But when I asked Shigure about the matter she just snapped and told me that the Admiral sees me as a guy. Mogami: (sigh) Looks like I am guy to his eye... Sazanami: Mogami-san, what's the matter? Mogami: You see... the Admiral thinks that I am a boy. Sazanami: I see. Aren't you a boy? Mogami: Of course I am not a boy!!! I am a ship-girl and no boy became a ship-girl!!! Sazanami: I see, But look at this photo (Hime from Himegoto)... Mogami: wow, she is a cute girl. Sazanami: That is a guy. Mogami: EH!!! Sazanami: In order to convince him that you are not a boy, I think you must show your feminine qualities... (looks at the breast part) Tch! You have more than what I have... Mogami: wait... why are you clicking your tongue? Am I really a bad case? Sazanami: First of all, change how you address yourself (Mogami is addressing herself as boku and mostly, young boys says this)... Mogami: I see... Wata...shi... wa... (feminine form of the pronoun 'I') Sazanami: Next is hmm... I think you need to change a bot of your hairstyle. I mean you look like a boy with that hair cut. Who gave you that haircut? Mogami: The barber in the city. Sazanami: Damn, they are also fooled by the boy image of you. For now, wear this wig and act and I'll apply some make up. Mogami: Okay... Sazanami was given a make-up kit and started styling Mogami's face. Sazanami: Alright. Next is the choice of wardrobe. First of all. Why do you wear shorts if you are a girl!? Mogami: Because I can move at ease wearing them. Sazanami: I see... But you need to wear fancy clothes too. Hmm... Let's go on a shopping trip. Mogami: EH!? But I might be troubling you and the Admiral. Sazanami: On the contrary, he wants to see your transformation too... the Admiral is already waiting at the entrance with his service vehicle. Mogami: I guess I better give up in denying it. Let's go. The two get inside the service vehicle and went to the city mall and they parked it inside the parking lot and then went to their destination dress shop. Sazanami: Okay, first of all... I let you choose and I decide if it's good or if it's bad. Mogami: okay. Mogami picked out dresses that seemed to be comfortable to wear and started picking them one by one. Hiro: Sazanami... Sazanami: !? Hiro: Misa... do you think can you save two or three clothes that are matching her boyish character. I'll pay for it. Sazanami: Well, I plan on doing it anyways. Hiro: it's for you Misa... Sazanami: !? Hiro: Don't get me wrong. I want to see if you look different in others taste of clothing. Sazanami: Alright. Mogami returns with some clothes at her hand. Sazanami: ... Hiro: Can I pick this one and have it wrapped already? Sazanami: Are you sure? Hiro: I know what are your measurements already. Sazanami: (o///o) Mogami: (somehow, he is sexually harassing her inside the mall and no one seems to bother with that.) Umm... Hiro: Sorry. Well, none of those are the things we needed. Mogami: Eh!!! Sazanami: Yup. Master's right. Hiro: !? Sazanami: I mean... Raven is right (this is hard not using 'Master' outside due to rules.) Let me get you some clothes then. Mogami: Okay. the two continued shopping and they looked for Mogami's clothes. Meanwhile, the Admiral picked two more clothes and have it already wrapped by the teller. The teller was giggling when the admiral is looking at the clothes as if he is going to do some crossdressing after buying those clothes. Hiro: (Must bear the shame!) A few minutes after, Sazanami called the admiral and went to the area near the dressing room and Sazanami shows her ways of making Mogami a girl. Sazanami: Raven, here is the image that you have been looking for. Sazanami pulled the curtains out and she showed the admiral a face he haven't seen before. Hiro: So beautiful. I kinda wished she is like that whenever she sorties. Sazanami: me too... I guess we can't judge a book by it's cover. Hiro: Good Job Misa! Sazanami: Yup! Mogami: Ummm... I am not quite comfortable with these heels... Hiro: Oh. Misa, bring her the beautiful flats... It fits her better. Sazanami: Okay. Sazanami changed Mogami's shoes into a slightly elevated flats and then the transformation is complete. The night came and the trio bought 5 sets of clothing for Mogami and 3 sets of cloths for Sazanami. The three rode into the service vehicle and Went back to the base. The Admiral didn't pushed Mogami to became a full fledged girl because... Hiro: You see... I know you are a girl anyways. But since you got so conscious over this matter I guess I am at fault at this one. So instead of doing it daily, You can do it once a week so that you can't neglect yourself. Is that all right with you? Mogami: Alright Admiral (I'm already tired from using Watashi as a way to address myself). I can promise you to look my best once a week. Hiro: Also, whenever we have some sort of parties, you can wear those clothes. Sazanami: I guess that's it. If you still doubt yourself, come and grab him in the middle of the night and convince him you are a girl by using your body. But then again, I'll make sure I'll interfere if you do that. Mogami: Yes Ma'am! Hiro: (Somehow she is leading these ships properly) ... Mogami went to her room and put her clothes in a special closet made for her. time Mikuma: Mogami-san, are you ready? Mogami: Yes! I am ready! Mikuma: I? (watashi?) Mogami went out with her most stunning look for the ball that would happen that night... Mogami: Mikuma-chan, why are you staring at me so blankly? Mikuma: Wow... Suzuya: Oh... She's here again... Kumano: Mogami-san, welcome back. Mogami: Okay then, let's hit the party. Kumano-chan, do your thing already. Kumano: Alright! The 4 sisters went towards the party. Training the body and the mind. Hiro: You see... this place is where the best soldier are trained into outstanding and excellent soldiers. The participants seemed to be unwilling to train with him Naka: Such a pain. I mean you taught us the basics and we are really that great, can we skip this? Hiro: Then, try to defeat me... All of you stand and give me your best shot. If I don't get defeated by sunset, I win and train you even harder for defying me. If I fall and get defeated, then you all win and we'll never think that this training is important and live your life as normal ship-girls. By the way, Sazanami... You will have to wait for a bit for our one-on-one sparring. is that all right? Sazanami: It's alright Master. I will warm up a bit. Hiro: Okay. The people that the Admiral chosen to fight are the following: *Sendai *Jintsuu *Naka *Kongou *Hiei *Kirishima *Haruna *Kiso *Shigure *Yuudachi *Hibiki *Akatsuki *Ushio *Murakumo *Ashigara *Nachi *Akagi *Kaga *Ise *Hyuuga *Tenryuu *Tatsuta Then Arare raised her hand asking why was she not chosen... Arare: how about me? Hiro: You are different. I am excluding you because of the reasons you already know. Sazanami: !? Arare: okay... Onii-chan. Arare took her seat and was constantly barraged by questions by Sazanami. Hiro: 22 vs 1? Too easy for me. Others: !? Kaga: What do you mean? Hiro: I can take you all out. Akagi: he seems so serious. Let's get him now. Others: Yeah! All 22 rushed towards the Admiral who was just standing. They immediately encircle the Admiral and started attacking him in 4s or 5s or 6s depending on the situation. But the Admiral magnificently avoided every one of their strikes and he lands an attack to each of the attackers. Arare: As always... He is taking this too easy. Sazanami: How do you know? Arare: because we were trained when we were young. But that is a different story altogether. Sazanami: childhood friends? Arare: Yup. So do you think he can win? Sazanami: Of course he will. He is my knight. Arare: I see... anyways, he is taking this too easy. I better sleep for now. Sazanami: If you join the group, will he still win? Arare: Nope, but at least he will be serious in fighting them. Sazanami: !? As the two take time communicating, the admiral and the 22 participants were just attacking and dodging. Hiro: Wow!!! Somehow, I am quite used to how you girls move. Can you do any better? Sendai: Okay. I'll let you taste what I had discovered a day before... Sendai runs toward the Admiral. As she tries to move forwards, the admiral saw copies of Sendai running as if there was some sort of illusion happening. Sendai: Look. I am cool right!? Hiro: Shadow clones... Pretty neat, but! Hiro clapped his hand and all participants were shaken by the sonic waves. Sendai loses her balance and saw that the Admiral is right in front of her. Hiro: Good skill. I'll teach you into a better ninja. Skill - Vacuum punch! Hiro punched the area in front of Sendai and then a small void was made and Sendai was knocked out instantly. Jintsuu: Sendai-chan! Hiro: 1 down! Yuudachi: Shigure. Let's do our combo attack together! Yuudachi and Shigure runs forward and readied their palms as if they are ready to recieve the attack from the Admiral. Hiro: Ah! You are trying to divert the attack and use it as the foundation of your attacks. Not bad, But... The Admiral stomps the ground and then the two was shaken and their balance was compromised as they try to recover their postures, the Admiral uses his palm to hit the stomach of the two and catches them as they fell to their knees. Hiro: strike - zero distance Arare: Wow. He just used that!? Isn't he a bit overkill? Sazanami: since it's zero distance, the attack is actually reduced and can knock people out. Arare: I see. Looks like I can get that technique too. Thanks. Sazanami: ... Hiro: 3 down! Ise, Hyuuga. Attack me using your swords. you know how to use that. right? Ise: No use in hiding. Hyuuga: Ise, you go first. Ise: Okay... Ise stepped forward and immediately drew her sword into the Admiral. Ise: Don't regret if we ever kill you! Hiro: I don't think I'll die any sooner. flash - Sword Breaker! Ise: What the heck was that!!! As she aims for the Admiral's side, The Admiral used his bare hands to catch the blade and he immediately breaks Ise's sword. Hyuuga: I see... Hiro: Ise, Take this. Strike - Hand Blade. Hiro uses his hand and form a blade in it and strike at Ise's shoulder and hits her. Ise immediately fell asleep by the attack alone. Hyuuga picks up her sword and attacks the admiral. she uses a bit of movement just to make sure that the Admiral can't hit her with a stationary attack. Hyuuga: So far you need to stop and make a posture in order to make your attack. But since it's something like that, By moving around. I can destroy your footing and hit you with my attacks. Hiro: Not bad... But... Hyuuga: !!! Hyuuga fell immediately and was knocked out. Others: How!!! Hiro: strike - sweeping halo. Arare: Ow. He baited her with that one. Looks like he outsmarted his opponents instead of overwhelming them by force. By the way, was he injured for quite some time? Sazanami: Yes. Arare: I see... That's why he can't go all out all of a sudden... Hiro: now then... Ushio, will you attack me? Ushio: I will not attack you... Hiro: Okay. but you need to rest a bit. strike - Princess sleep. Ushio fell asleep after the Admiral said his move. He carried Ushio to where the other participants were placed. Hiro: Jintsuu, draw your blade. Tenryuu and Tatsuta... draw your weapons. You three will attack me this time. Naka: How about me!? Hiro: Later. Naka: Alright. The three immediately attacked the Admiral with all of their knowledge and skills they posses. Tatsuta: How nice that the Admiral is actually a different person in combat. Tenryuu: Now I'll show him why I am scary... Jintsuu: ... The three striked him hard and almost unforgiving. The Admiral's expression changed a bit and started parrying the attacks the three made. Hiro: I'll be taking Ise's broken sword... whoops... The Admiral parry their strikes using Ise's broken sword and somehow gaining the upper hand. Sendai woke up... Sendai: Damn, that sure packs a punch... Wow. Is this for real!? Sendai witness the battle between one person with a broken sword and 3 others with complete functional weapons and yet the one who has a broken sword manages po put pressure on the other three. Hiro: Sendai, you awake now. Wanna have a rematch? Sendai: With pleasure! Jintsuu: Please defeat us first. Hiro: well I am planning to do it right... now! skill - Arms breaker. All three witnessed how their weapons were all shattered by the Admiral who wields Ise's Broken sword... then Ise's sword was decimated by the blow itself. Hiro: phew. That strike is so crazy, that it destroys the weapon I use. The three immediately picked up the pace and attacked him in all directions. Hiro: you sure are persistent... Listen, if you can't dodge, then attack! Area Skill... The three moved back a bit by his name call. Hiro: skill - 10 meter hit range. Jintsuu: No way! Tatsuta: he drew us in to be hit by his attack Tenryuu: Damn... we got tricked again! All three fell to their knees and lose consciousness. Hiro and Sendai carried the three of them to the bench. Naka: My turn... Hiro: Well then... Naka: I will be using this. Is that alright? Hiro: !? Naka: I just discovered it a month ago and I want to use it on you for some reason. Hiro: I see... This will be a pain... Naka: Are you ready? Hiro: I do. Do your worst. Arare: lust... an ability that can increase your power tremendously in exchange for your sanity. Sazanami: (gulps) scary. Arare: Yup. But I can beat her even in that mode. He can do it too... Sazanami: I am still worried about master. Arare: then cheer for him. Hiro: Looks like I will get a bit serious just for you, is that fine? Naka: Okay. then Sazanami started Cheering for the Admiral. Sazanami: Master, I know you can do it. If you lose I won't ever let you touch me again. If you win, I'll give you the right to touch me and kiss me. Hiro: ... Naka: Wow, your girlfriend is cheering for you! Hiro: Well, she is not my girlfriend... but I kinda wish she is. mode. Naka: !? (this looks bad.) Hiro: Looks like this is the best way to beat you. Naka: okay. Naka immediately strikes the Admiral with her fast palm strikes and her Karate chops creating vacuum slashes. But the Admiral avoided it with ease. Naka: Guh. You still managed to get ahead of me! Hiro: Well, I hate to break it but I'll end it here. skill - Vacuum Punch. Naka immediately absorb the srike using her palm and immediately redirected her palm towards the admiral Naka: I'll copy your move... Stike - close contact. Hiro: ... Nope. The Admiral evades Naka's strike and went up. Naka Jumped and used a bait skill... Naka: This is the end!!! dragon. Hiro: Whoop... Oh. The Cross chop is here. Naka: Yup! Better get ready. chop - Zero Defense. Hiro: skill - Vacuum punch. The Vacuum the Admiral created negated Naka's cross chop and then... Hiro: Since you are are out of moves, I better end this swiftly... my ears are tingling already. Strike - Princess Sleep. Naka: Unfair... Naka fell asleep and they both fell down. The Admiral Caught her in mid air and landed perfectly. Hiro: That was scary... Well, Since calm mode can't be countered by any forceful means. I guess I can win with that. The Admiral placed Naka in the bench. he went back to the Arena to where the 4 kongou sisters were waiting for him. Hiei: Now... Kongou: Burning!!! Hiro: I'm right behind you! Kirishima: Now! Haruna: Eiii.... The Admiral was caught in a trap and then the 4 Kongou sisters openly fires at him. Sazanami: Wait, wasn't that a bit overkill? Arare: Oh my. they trapped him. But it's alright. I knew those tactics won't work on him after all. There was a large dust cloud in the area. Kirisima: Visual confirmation... Did we hit him? Kongou: Yes! Hiei: Yup! Haruna: ... Kirishima: Haruna? Hiro: strike - Princess sleep. Haruna fell unconcious and then the Admiral emerges at the back of Kongou. Kongou: Shit... What happened just now? Hiro: Substitution technique. Before I delivered Naka's judgement, I already caught glimpse of your attack so I used a hidden ninja move on that... Reverse flash - bullet breaker. he immediately slashed all bullets that were aimed at him. Kirishima: this is bad. Onee-sama stall him before I unload the type 3 shells. ' Kongou and Hiei: '''Alright. '''Hiro': That's probably useless... skill - Vacuum wind. All the bullets the two fired disintegrates into the wind. Hiro: Now then, strike - false scythe. in an instant the admrial wields a scythe made of air and slashed both Kongou and Hiei. Hiei: Admiral is cheating... Kongou: Oh No... the two fell down after the attack. Kirishima: Fire!!! Kirishima unloads her type 3 shells at the Admiral. Hiro: Flash - Area void. The Admiral created A void space and takes all of the fragments the type-3 shells had. Hiro: It would be bad to hit your older sisters... you know that well Kirishima-chan. Kirishima: Tch... Hiro: But, I can't forgive you aiming at them... strike - Armament destroyer. Kirishima's weapon Armaments were all destroyed leaving her clothes intact. Hiro: Normally, I would do a dress breaker to the enemies I fought, but since I know I'll be stepping out of bounds if I did that to the lovely Kirishima-chan. I'll just have to carry you the bench since you have no capacity to fight back. Kirishima: (falls to her knees) Yes Admiral... The Admiral carried Kirishima and her sisters back to the bench. She cired after witnessing the difference in power between all of them. Hiro: Then... A pair of arrows flew towards the Admiral. Hiro: Playing Archers huh!? You know what, archers are weak to a swordsman. blade... The Admiral ran towards the two and immediately reaches their position but. Kaga: Now... Akagi Brought out a spear and attacks the Admiral to his side. The Admiral manages to evade it but he was hit by the Arrows that Kaga Fired. Hiro: not bad... From a distance Sazanami is worried... Sazanami: it's my first time seeing Master getting injured in a battle. Arare: So they found out one of his weakness... really, the CarDiv 1 are bunch of crafty carriers. But, there's no way they can beat him if that's their only counter measure. Hiro: ... Kaga aimed 3 arrows at the Admiral and then he vanished and was immediately stands to the place where he was first injured. Akagi: Now... Akagi attacked the Admiral using the spear and then... Hiro: force - Oxidation The air changed and Akagi's spear suddenly crumbles and Kaga's arrow heads vanished. Akagi: What the heck... Kaga: Looks like we forgot he is a master of various techniques. Hiro: Skill - 10 Meter Hit Range Akagi: Looks like it's our end... Kaga: Yes Akagi-san. Now children, bring him down. Hiro: ... As the two carriers fell down, the Admiral saw Nachi and Ashigara preparing to strike him with their fist. Nachi: punch! Ashigara: claws! Hiro: force - Air shield. Nachi and Ashigara: What the... We can't reach him... Murakumo: strike!!! Murakumo threw her brandished spear towards the air shield. Hiro: force - turbulence. Nachi and Ashigara were thrown by the violent gust his shield creates and the wind turbulence immediately disables the spear that Murakumo threw a while ago. then Hibiki and Akatsuki stealthily placed themselves at the back of the admiral and tries to dleiver a surprise attack on the Admiral Hibiki and Akatsuki: attack... The admiral stomped the ground and the two loses their footing and fell to their knees and lastly. Kiso attacks the Admrial using a sword skill. Kiro: skill - Nature reversal... The Admiral's air shield was immediately destroyed and she land a wound in the Admiral's body... Hiro: ... Sazanami: Master!!! Arare: Once in a while, they can do a great job of finding the weakness of his powers. looks like they think he can't mix styles as of now... or he is going easy on them? Sazanami: How would that be called going easy? Arare: Because if he was serious from the start, We wouldn't have to wait for these things to happen. Meanwhile, at the battlefield. Hiro: (Ah, looks like I make my princess worry again...) Kiso.. good job in breaking my defenses. But let me tell you that I am not giving my all in this battle. Kiso: What!? You are not at your best!? Hiro: Ah, I kinda wounded myself in this process. But you see. If you think I can't use two different moves consecutively. you are missing something. Others: !? (Could it be!) Hiro: Strike - 10 meter hit range The 6 remaining readied themselves for a possible attack. Hibiki: for as long as we stay, he can't hit us... Hiro: I knew you would say that... - Skill Eraser. Others: !? (this is bad) Hiro: And lastly, Strike - False Scythe X A large scythe made of air appears at the Admiral's hand and it was painted with red. Others: !!! Hiro: (smiles) See you tomorrow at practice! the last 6 of the participants were all knocked out. The winner of the bout is the Admiral. Sendai issued a rematch on the Admiral and they immediately fought. Sendai: This is what I learnt from the bout earlier... Here Sendai threw a kunai to the Admiral and then she used a ninja skill which was still new to her. Sendai: Behold... Multiple weapon forging. Hiro: Tracing skill... not bad. Are you not Shirou Emiya? Sendai: Who is that? Hiro: well then, force - Oxidation. Sendai: Whoops... all of the forged weapons disappeared into dust and then sendai threw a kunai with explosive tags. Hiro: (Explosives) force - Air shield Sendai: Now... Shadow clones... Hit the shield with explosives. Sendai's clones threw Kunais with Explosives to the Admiral's air shield. Sendai: The weakness of the shield is that you can't make a step once you deployed that freak shield. Hiro: looks like you are my candidate for the training I had in mind. But... shield Expand. Sendai: What!? Sendai was caught by the expanding shield and it threw her out of the field. Hiro: shield down... The shield disappears and then... Hiro: I call thee the sword that can change the fate of it's user... Sendai: this looks bad... Sendai runs towards the Admrial and she threw Kunai at his face and somehow... Hiro: I, the wielder of this sword... give me protection. There's a silver wind surrounds the Admiral, and it deflects Sendai's Kunai. Hiro: of Truth - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sendai: His ultimate cheat is here... Hiro: Not really. But i wonder why we had this setting anyways... Shall I start then. [Rule breaker 00 - infinite recovery.] All of the Admiral's wound suddenly vanishes and his torn clothes got return to it's original state before the battle. Sendai: you denied us the hardwork we have done to your dress and your body. That's a cheat. Hiro: well, I just discovered this sword by accident... I tested it on the abyssals and it doesn't frigging work at all. Basically, it's totally useless against our current invaders. Sendai: Why do you use it? Hiro: Because It's OP. There's no reason why I shouldn't use it. for as long as they are not abyssals. Sendai: You do have a point. But how can you hurt us ship-girls? Hiro: The concept of hurting abyssals... is also the conceps of hurting you. Sendai: I see... Hiro: I'll hide this sword now. I can't possibly use it against a ship-girl because It will not work anyways. sword. the sword vanishes and they resumed the battle. The Admiral utilized his speed over power and yet... Sendai: Damn. You are fast and yet I am hurt... Hiro: I think my stats are a bit higher. Sendai: Now then... Shadow... Hiro: Force - Moon Flash. Sendai: Tch... A flash of light enveloped the Area and then... Sendai: bind! Hiro: Whoops... oh. The Admiral was caught in the shadow bind. Hiro: ... Sendai: Looks like I can turn the tide if the battle. Hiro: Not really. force - Shadow Cut. Sendai's shadow was cut and the Admiral was freed to the effects of the shadow bind. Sendai: Tch. Hiro: I better end this. My pricess is crying over there. Sendai: Okay. Hiro: Finsihing move - Sendai: not on my watch!!! Sendai Immediately attacked the Admiral but... Hiro: rejector. Sendai was then fell unconcious by the final move the Admiral made. The Admiral went to Sazanami's side. Sazanami: (crying and didn't see the match after the explosions part) Master... Hiro: what do you want from me? Sazanami: !? Hiro: Sorry to keep you waiting, My princess. Sazanami: Master. Why are you making me suffer with your tricks and your laziness. Can't you take things more seriously from now on? Hiro: Sorry. By the way. Thanks for cheering for me. It got my act straight. Sazanami: Idiot. To make me, your princess suffer and cry for you. You are the worst! Hiro: Alright. Let me fix that right now. Sazanami: How? Hiro: Since you gave me permission to... The Admiral Kissed Sazanami to her cheek and the two were flustered after that. Hiro: ... Sazanami: ... Arare butts in the awkward atmosphere the two made. Arare: You know, It's fine if you two flirt. But please do it when you two are alone. Hiro: !!! Sazanami: !!! The two stopped and then they saw all the participants waking up. It was already sunset. Hiro: Good work everyone. But as always, I won in the end. Please look forward to our hellish sessions tomorrow. Others: Yes... Arare: Onii-chan, can we spar using those moves? Hiro: Nope. It will be easy for me to win. I still need to improve my CQC. Arare: okay. Sazanami: Master, teach me those moves too... Hiro: After we get our CQC mastery finsihed. Sazanami: Okay. All of them retire for the day. -end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature